


a game of bridge

by happymartyr



Series: incarnation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymartyr/pseuds/happymartyr





	a game of bridge

He’s not sure how he got here, but he’s here.

_Petals falling from his lips._

The wind swarms his body, pushing him this way and that way.

_Petals falling from his eyes._

His fingers are freezing cold, going numb by now. They remain secured around the railing.

_Flowers falling, falling, falling. So many flowers disappearing into the fog beneath him._

He can hear his heart pounding, can hear the blood rushing in his ears, can feel every vein in his body thrumming.

_He can’t let go._

Every nerve in his body buzzing, vibrating, desperately trying to escape.

_He can’t let go._

His brain pumping what feels like gallons of adrenaline into his body, shaking him to his core.

_He can’t let go._

Suddenly, the tears come back.

_Why can’t he let go?_

The ocean rages at full force, spilling over and flowing down his cheeks, dripping off of his chin and past his mouth which has been pulled into an ugly, sobbing line.

_Please let go._

He tries to force something out of his throat, but nothing comes.

_No petals._

He wants to run his fingers under his eyes and feel real tears, but his hands are still fixed in an iron grip on the railing.

_No petals._

His lungs are suddenly working again.

_No thorns._

Air forces its way into his body, the ragged gasp ripping through the sound of the wind.

_No stems, no leaves._

The wheezing is nothing compared to the scream he lets out.

_His voice._

Gravelly, broken, as if he had just woken up from a thousand year sleep.

_Breathe, speak, breathe, speak_

Breathe, speak, breathe, speak.

_Live._


End file.
